


Two Words: Science Fair

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, caring!Kara, sick!Carter, sick!Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl is needed but she's already got her hands full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Words: Science Fair

Kara’s phone is ringing incessantly and she snatches it up on a trip by the kitchen counter, connecting it to her comm and returning it to its resting place. “Yeah, Alex?”

“We need you.”

“Can’t,” Kara says, scooping up the two trays she’s been adding things to, “call Astra.”

“Astra handled the last one.”

Sighing the young woman starts down the hall, “Well tell her that I’ll handle the next two, I can’t today.”

“Kara, if this is some kind of sexcapade thing between -”

“Alex,” Kara says firmly, “I have two very sick Grants on my hands. Both bed ridden and one slightly more stubborn than the other.”

“Highly more stubborn is likely a more accurate description. Tiny Cat doesn’t like taking orders.”

“I heard that Alex,” Cat calls into the comm but dissolves into a coughing fit almost immediately.

“Not the Grant I’m having the most trouble out of actually.” Kara places one of the trays over Cat’s lap, “Eat,” she says, “I have to go deal with your son.”

“Why is he just my son when he’s difficult?”

“I am not even going to dignify that with a response.” Cat pouts but begins to eat without protest while Kara steps back into the hallway.

“Why is Carter being so difficult?”

Kara sighs, “Two words. Science Fair. It’s Monday.” She pushes the door to Carter’s room open, “Carter Grant, if you aren’t back in bed in two seconds I will carry you down the hall and deposit you into bed beside your mother.”

“But Ma -”

“Bed,” Kara says firmly.

“Tell him if he stays in bed and gets well enough I’ll help him this weekend.”

“Aunt Alex will help this weekend, if you stay in bed and get better.”

“Okay,” Carter says, sulking back to the bed.

Alex chuckles, “I’ll call Astra. Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Kara says with a chuckle of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What if Cat and Carter catch a flu at the same time both bed ridden and in need of lots of TLC. While is flipping the fuck out on what to do or just zooming around with her superspeed trying to make everything comfortable for her Grants.


End file.
